


Candy Bits - Ending Prototypes

by erolayer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dating, Double Dating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hallucinogens, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erolayer/pseuds/erolayer
Summary: A couple of years go by before Finn finally decides to ask one of his lady friends out on a date by the end of a week on the celebration of "Heart Day". If he works hard enough and overcomes all his self doubt when it comes to him and the girls he might end up having a pretty good time.(These stories are designed for a fan game, Candy Bits, which I'm currently working on. Don't hold your breath! It's gonna be a while still.)





	Candy Bits - Ending Prototypes

**Author's Note:**

> **[These stories are part of a fan fiction Dating Sim concept called “Candy Bits” which takes inspiration from characters from popular TV cartoon Adventure Time.  
>     
> The following scenes play out if you successfully meet different requirements through the game mechanics. The basic concept of the Dating Sim “Candy Bits” is that the player character, Finn, decides to ask one of their romantic interests out on a date by the end of the week..  
>    
> When the day finally comes around he calls whichever girl you’ve been pursuing and the following stories play out depending on what stats, items and choices you’ve made before that day..  
>    
> The possible endgame results include dating each of the three girls individually, going on poly-amorous with 2 of them or ending with all three simultaneously..  
>    
> The scenes have sexually explicit results and mostly explore vanilla relationships..  
>    
> Furthermore I have to extend my thanks to whoever reads this for dropping by and leaving any feedback, if you do. I’m making these stories public because I’m looking to get some feedback on whether or not other fans find them engaging...  
>    
>    
> And Finally a SPOILER Warning..  
>    
> The following stories are related to end game of the currently non existent Dating Sim game “Candy Bits” and might loosely reflect events that happened in the series it took inspiration from..  
>    
> If you are sensitive to spoilers and would like to avoid these stories in case you want to experience them in game or have a desire to avoid information about the original work it draws inspiration from do not proceed to the next page.]**  
>    
> 
> 
> Pick your ending:  
> [Finn & Bonnie ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271930/chapters/32918697)   [Finn & Marceline ](*)   [Finn & Phoebe ](*)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Bonnie, Marceline & Finn    [Marceline, Phoebe & Finn ](*)  [Phoebe, Bonnie & Finn ](*)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Finn and the Girls

INT. TREE HOUSE - DAY

**FINN** wears his favorite dodger blue hoodie and jean shorts. He is sitting down on the couch as he pulls out something from his pocket.

He holds a hologram crystal in front of him, which produces a pink 3d image of **BONNIE** in mid air.

FINN

Hey Peebs.

BONNIE

Hi Finn! What’s up.

Finn scratches the back of his neck with his robotic arm.

FINN

I was thinking of going to the Ruins I told you about.

Bonnie’s eyes widen.

BONNIE

Today? The ruins in the swamp, right?

FINN

Yeah, I'm going back to try and get through a locked door I found.

Finn looks away from Bonnie's eyes.

FINN (cont'd)

And I thought you might like to go.

Bonnie puts her hand to her mouth and giggles.

Her face sports a beaming smile.

BONNIE

Sure! It could be fun!

Finn fist pumps as he looks back at her.

FINN

Perfect!

BONNIE

Let's meet up outside the swamp's east entrance in two hours. 

FINN

Alright! See you later then.

Bonnie giggles again as her 3D holographic image fades away.

EXT. SWAMP PATH - DAY

Bonnie and Finn walk along a path in a swamp, him guiding them.

She is wearing a cute pair of shorts, long sleeve shirt and boots ensemble. She wears a small lemon shaped backpack. Her hair is tied back in a knot.

FINN

You sure it’s fine to leave your escort behind?

BONNIE

It’ll be fine, the guards aren’t really able to maneuver their way around the swamp anyways.

She stops walking for a bit looking at their surroundings.

BONNIE (cont'd)

Plus you are with me, they know I will be fine.

Finn turns around to look at her, blushing.

Bonnie reacts and looks at him sideways and smiles.

He quickly turns away again.

EXT. SWAMP - DAY

They continue walking along an elevated dirt path surrounded by shallow water.

FINN

We’re almost there.

As he says this, Finn steps on a twig that rolls off the sole of his shoe causing him to slip.

He starts falling back and in an effort to keep standing he throws his body around.

BONNIE

Gotcha.

Bonnie grabs him by the arm before he can fall off the path.

She pulls him back on the road.

FINN

Hehe, thanks.

Before letting go Bonnie holds onto Finn’s hand for a moment.

Finn blushes.

She looks down at a ring on Finn’s hand.

BONNIE

What is that ring from?

Finn looks down at it.

The ring has a series of images and numbers etched around it in a spiral pattern around its grooves.

FINN

Oh, I found it at the ruins, inside of a locker.

Bonnie looks back up at Finn and lets go of his hand.

FINN (cont'd)

Does it seem valuable?

She tilts her head.

BONNIE

Dunno, but it looks nice.

Finn pats dust off his shorts and looks around.

FINN

OK. Let’s keep going.

EXT. HIGH SCHOOL RUINS ENTRANCE - DAY

Finn and Bonnie stand in front of a collapsed doorway looking at the derelict building.

The entrance sticks out of the main building.

BONNIE

How do we get in.

Finn walks left of the entrance where there is a small window not too high up.

He kneels with one foot in front of it, gesturing Bonnie to move closer.

FINN

I'll give you a little boost.

BONNIE

Oh!

Bonnie walks up to Finn and he lifts her up.

She pulls herself upwards and goes through the window.

Finn stands back up facing the window and jumps.

He grabs the window frame and pulls himself up.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL RUINS

Finn lands on the ground and Bonnie starts walking further into the building.

He flicks up a switch and lights turn on around them.

BONNIE

This place is ancient! How is it still powered?

She cleans the dust of a nearby glass encased poster. A faded 'X-GAMES FESTIVAL' poster can be seen behind it. A skateboarding guy with a javelin jumping off a plane is drawn on it.

They walk together through the main hall looking at the various posters on the walls.

Finn takes glances at Bonnie as she gawks at various details in the school.

BONNIE (cont'd)

Humans used to congregate in these buildings to study.

Finn just stands close to her as she looks around the halls.

FINN

Everyone in here must have been real smart.

Bonnie giggles.

BONNIE

Nah. Not much learning happened here.

Finn looks at her and just blinks a couple of times.

BONNIE (cont'd)

So where's that door you were telling me about?

FINN

Oh right. It's over here.

Finn walks down the hallway leading Bonnie along. Daylight filters through several cracks in walls and windows.

He stops in front of a metal door with a touch panel on its front and no handle.

There's several symbols etched around the edge of the door.

FINN (cont'd)

This is it.

Bonnie looks at it carefully, tracing with her finger over the symbols.

BONNIE

The symbols around the door.

She points around the door frame and kneels to look closer at the symbols at the bottom.

BONNIE (cont'd)

It looks like a simple shift or substitution cipher? But the panel requires a four to seven digit code.

Finn just looks from her to the door and back.

FINN

You can solve it though, right?

Bonnie smiles as she stands back up.

BONNIE

Sure, I just need to take a picture of this to the lab. Unless...

She turns towards Finn.

FINN

Something wrong?

She points at the ring on Finn's hand.

BONNIE

You told me you found that ring on one of the lockers here? 

Finn takes the ring off and holds it up to his face.

FINN

Yeah, what about it?

Bonnie puts her hand to her chin.

BONNIE

Do the letters move if you twist it?

Finn looks at Bonnie with raised eyebrows and then proceeds to twist the ring.

The ring twists, shifting the letters and symbols on it's surface.

FINN

It does! What does it mean?

Bonnie claps once in excitement.

BONNIE

It means that ring is the key used to decode this door's cipher!

She extends her arms upwards and behind her head in a relaxed pose.

BONNIE (cont'd)

Alright, then this should be real easy. Finn, help me here.

She looks towards the door, Finn stands next to her.

Bonnie puts a finger on one of the symbols.

BONNIE (cont'd)

See that symbol? With the amount of times it is repeated around the door there's a high chance of it being the equivalent of the letter E or an A.

She turns sideways, facing Finn.

BONNIE (cont'd)

Could you look for it on the ring and line it up with the letter E?

Finn focuses on the ring and twists it until he finds the symbol. Next he lines it up on the letter E on the ring.

FINN

There, done. What next.

Bonnie smiles again.

BONNIE

Try reading the symbols by changing them for the letters they line up with on the ring.

FINN

Oh, that should be easy.

Finn goes through the symbols and the decoder ring, saying which letters each symbol meant.

BONNIE

Six, four, five, eight, zero, nine.

Bonnie dials in the numbers on the door and a loud clunk can be heard.

A handle manifests from a compartment on the door.

BONNIE (cont'd)

That's it! If we didn't have that ring we would have needed to come back some other day with a decoder.

FINN

Let's see what's inside now. May I?

Finn grabs the handle and opens the door for Bonnie.

INT. AV CLUB ROOM - DAY

Bonnie steps into the room and turns the lights on, Finn following her.

The room's wall are lined with tall cabinet shelves full of neatly organized Video Tape boxes.

In the middle of the room, facing towards an empty wall, there's a table with a broken projector and next to it there's a purple couch.

Her eyes widen with happiness.

BONNIE

It's a video archive!

She leaps forward and starts looking through the cabinets.

FINN

Oh wow!

He walks around the room looking briefly through the shelves.

BONNIE

There are so many kinds of video tapes here.

Bonnie uses a step ladder to reach higher on the shelves.

Finn grabs a couple of video tapes and looks at their covers.

FINN

Huh. This one has a ninja on the box.

He turns it around to read the back.

Bonnie stretches her hand far from her position holding a couple of tapes in her hands.

She loses her balance and falls sideways from the stepladder.

BONNIE

(surprised)

Shoot!

She drops the tapes she was holding.

FINN

Peebs!

Finn reacts quickly and attempts to grab her but Bonnie lands sideways on one foot.

BONNIE

(painfully)

Ow!

She kneels down and rubs her ankle.

Bonnie leans on Finn as he tries to keep her from collapsing.

FINN

Are you OK?

BONNIE

I think I twisted my ankle.

Finn helps her stand and move.

He guides her towards the couch.

FINN

Here, sit down.

She drops on the couch and starts checking her foot.

BONNIE

It's nothing major, just gotta wait a bit to recover.

Finn crosses his arms as he looks at her.

FINN

You need to be careful, the banana guards are gonna get mad at me.

Bonnie pouts.

BONNIE

Sorry, I got carried away.

Finn starts picking up the videotapes that got scattered on the floor.

FINN

Some of these look real funny.

He singles out one of the boxes.

FINN (cont'd)

This one has a tiny dog pulling on a dude and a girl with its leash.

Bonnie turns around in her spot, shifting her attention to the broken projector next to her. 

BONNIE

Do you want to watch a movie, Finn?

She starts fiddling with the machine.

FINN

That could be a fun way to spend time until you can walk out of here.

Bonnie opens a compartment in the projector.

She lets out a sigh.

BONNIE

Crud, this machine is broken. I could fix it but I need to get something to bind its pieces together.

Finn leaves a couple of boxes on a tower next to one of the shelf cabinets.

FINN

Would duct tape work?

Finn removes one of the straps of his backpack and reaches into it.

He pulls a roll of silver duct tape out of it.

After putting his backpack back on he hands the duct tape to Bonnie.

BONNIE

What else you've got in there?

She smiles as she starts tinkering with the projector.

Finn shifts his eyes upwards and puts his hands on his hips.

FINN

I've brought some snacks, some water and other things I usually carry.

She cuts some strips of duct tape with her teeth and uses them on the inside of the projector, closes it down, then flips a switch and turns it on.

A white light comes out of the projector towards the empty wall.

BONNIE

So, what movie should we watch?

Finn grabs a few video tapes from the table and brings them over to the couch where Bonnie is.

FINN

This one has a dude playing basketball on it's cover.

Bonnie leans over the pile of movies Finn is carrying.

BONNIE

What about this one?

She points at the cover of a romantic comedy.

Finn places the rest of the tapes on the floor next to the couch.

FINN

Sounds good to me.

Bonnie holds the box and opens it to take the video tape out.

She places it inside the projector and pushes the play button.

BONNIE

Can you turn off the lights please?

Finn flicks the switch off and makes his way towards the couch.

He sits back while taking off his backpack.

Finn retrieves a small bag of chips and trail mix from it and places the backpack at his feet, between him and Bonnie.

He hands a pack of trail mix to Bonnie and opens the bag of chips.

FINN

Grab a bite Princess.

Bonnie takes the baggie with the trail mix and reaches into it.

BONNIE

(dignified)

Thank you.

She giggles and turns her attention to the movie.

Finn blushes.

The movie starts playing after the logos.

Finn munches down on chips while Bonnie delicately eats a couple of raisins and leaves the bag of snacks on the table.

Bonnie giggles at the misfortunes of the main character in the movie.

Finn gets mad because the character is oblivious about things.

The hour goes by.

Bonnie tears up on a sad scene.

Finn threw the bag at chips at the projection when a character did something unbelievable. 

By the end of the movie Finn is sitting on the edge of the couch, Bonnie eyeing him sideways and stifling her giggles when he over reacts.

When the last scene comes and the resolution hits Finn throws himself back on the couch with his arms extended up.

FINN

(ecstatic)

Finally!

Bonnie claps as the credits roll.

Finn's body relaxes to the extreme.

He lowers his arms on top of the arm rest and back pillow, his legs stretched out.

BONNIE

I thought he wouldn't do it in the end.

She turns sideways to face Finn.

FINN

I know right. He was being such a wuss and almost let her go overseas.

Finn sighs and closes his eyes.

Bonnie giggles, then coughs.

BONNIE

I'm a bit thirsty.

FINN

There's a bottle of water in my bag.

Bonnie leans forward and rummages through Finn's backpack.

She finds the bottle of water but also notices a videotape Finn had in it.

She pulls both out. The video tape's tag reads 'X E'

BONNIE

What is this?

Finn opens one eye and looks at it.

FINN

Oh right. Forgot about it.

He returns to his eyes closed and relaxed position.

FINN (cont'd)

The guy who told me about these ruins sold me that.

Bonnie turns the tape around.

BONNIE

What's in it?

FINN

No idea, I just had to buy it so he would tell me where he got it.

Bonnie leaves the water bottle on the table, ejects the previous movie and puts the new tape in.

She presses play as she takes a sip of water.

Suddenly loud music starts playing and in big letters a title appears that reads "SEX ED VOL 1: WHY IS THERE HAIR THERE?"

Bonnie does a spit take.

FINN (cont'd)

What the..?

She laughs.

BONNIE

It's a sex education video!

Finn tenses up but remains with his arms basically around Bonnie.

The movie proceeds with a middle age man talking to a teenage boy.

FINN

No way!

He tries to avoid Bonnie's gaze as she teases him.

The movie goes on about puberty.

BONNIE

Hey Finn, Finn. Is that true?

The movie shows an illustrated erection and how it works.

Finn's face blushes red.

FINN

What about THAT, Peebs.

The image now shows a diagram and cross section of the female reproductive organs.

BONNIE

(michievously)

That's actually more graphic than I expected! Do you like it?

She leans sideways towards Finn and elbows him playfully.

FINN

Knock it off!

Finn looks away from her, laughing and blushing.

Meanwhile Bonnie giggles with her hand on her mouth.

Suddenly, the image on the wall distorts and glitches around and the movie changes abruptly to a scene of a porn movie.

A close up of a blonde woman giving a blowjob to a man.

Bonnie's and Finn's eyes widen in surprise as they sit still.

The guy's moans fill the room as the woman on the screen proceeds to swallow his dick up to the base.

FINN (cont'd)

What happ..whoa.

The woman then pulls off from his dick, strings of saliva falling of her lips.

Her tongue stops on the tip as she moves her head and then goes back and wraps her lips around it.

Finn's blood starts pumping as he gets excited.

He looks at Bonnie's head, her eyes focused on the film.

The camera shot changes to show the man standing, grabbing hold of the woman's head with one hand and pulling her to swallow his dick further.

Her hands rest on his thighs as she allows him to do as he pleases.

The man's moans get intense.

BONNIE

Guys really feel good doing stuff like that, right?

Her eyes fixated on the movie, she shifts in her seat and leans closer to Finn.

Finn gulps. 

With his arm around Bonnie he grabs her shoulder.

Bonnie jumps slightly in her seat.

The guy in the movie arcs himself forward as he reaches a tipping point.

Bonnie tugs on her shirt and the couch as the man in the film reaches orgasm, letting out a huge exclamation of pleasure.

Finn gulps again and his grip on Bonnie tightens, pulling her closer.

The woman in the film pulls back and drops to her knees. She keeps eye contact with the man, with one hand she rubs her throat.

She swallows something a couple of times and then opens her mouth, a big gasp of air is heard.

Bonnie gasps herself and turns sideways, leaning onto Finn.

The man on the movie lowers himself and kisses his partner deeply before scooping her up in his arms.

FINN

Peebs, you should turn it off...

Still not facing Finn, Bonnie grabs onto his shirt. Her head resting on him but her eyes decidedly looking at the movie.

The movie scene changes to a bedroom. The man carries the woman onto the bed, still kissing her.

He gets on top of her and runs his hands across her body, kissing her all over. This time her moans start filling the room.

BONNIE

Hey Finn. Do you like that?

The man in the film rubs his dick between the pussy lips of his woman.

In turn, she arcs her back every couple of times he does it.

FINN

I do.

Bonnie loosens her grip on Finn's shirt.

Her legs rub together.

BONNIE

(softly)

Are you excited?

Finn looks at the ceiling.

He puts his hand on top of Bonnie's and leads her downwards onto his shorts.

She gasps.

Bonnie slides her hand on top of Finn's erection.

She rubs the tip through his clothes.

FINN

Do you like it?

He looks back at Bonnie.

Still evading his gaze she grabs hold of Finn's erection tightly.

BONNIE

I guess.

The woman on the screen wraps her legs around her man and pulls him into her.

BONNIE (cont'd)

I've been curious about these kind of things, you know.

Bonnie's hand moves upwards to unbutton Finn's shorts.

She pulls it open.

BONNIE (cont'd)

And about you.

Her hand slips into Finn's underwear.

Finn gasps for air as he looks at her.

FINN

What about me?

Bonnie squeezes him.

BONNIE

I know you've had a crush on me for the longest time.

Finn closes his eyes and lets his head drop back onto the couch.

FINN

You always rejected my advances.

Bonnie stops.

BONNIE

Did it hurt?

Finn rubs her shoulder softly.

FINN

'Lil bit.

He pulls her even closer to his body.

FINN (cont'd)

But I get it, I must have been very bothersome back then.

Bonnie lifts her face towards Finn, but still avoids looking into his eyes.

BONNIE

You are wrong, I liked that.

She pulls her hands off from Finn and clenches it close to her chest.

BONNIE (cont'd)

I hated myself after I called you weird...

Bonnie leans with her forehead up to Finn's chest.

BONNIE (cont'd)

I thought you would hate me...but you didn't.

Finn moves his hand onto her head and pats her.

FINN

I could never.

He holds her close for a moment.

BONNIE

Finn, I...

As if to remind Finn and Bonnie about it, the movie's sound spikes as the woman on the projection digs her nails on his lovers back, letting out a loud moan.

Bonnie blushes fiercely.

She turns to look at the projection and then back at Finn.

Finn takes his hand off Bonnie.

FINN

We should turn the movie off...

Bonnie moves her hand back onto Finn's crotch.

BONNIE

I want to watch.

Finn gulps again.

BONNIE (cont'd)

I told you, didn't I?

She rubs Finn through his underwear as she makes her way downwards.

Finn's dick twitches with each pass she does.

Bonnie slips her hand into his underwear and grabs hold of his penis.

She pulls it out of his underwear, completely erect.

FINN

Bonnie.

With one hand she starts stroking Finn's dick.

BONNIE

I've also had my eyes on you for a long time.

She turns to face Finn.

Finn continues blushing brightly.

BONNIE (cont'd)

It might be selfish of me, but I want to...

He raises his metal hand from the arm rest and cups Bonnie's face with it.

She gasps as soon as he touches her.

He pulls her closer to his face as he leans in for a kiss.

Their lips connect slightly.

Bonnie's body relaxes as she lets her body's weight drop onto Finn.

Her hand's grip loosens as she leans into Finn's kiss.

They kiss each other deeply and slowly for a moment.

When they pull apart their tongues are the last to separate.

BONNIE (cont'd)

Not fair.

His metal hand lets go of her face.

Finn's other hand embraces Bonnie by the waist.

He slides it upwards across her figure.

Bonnie lowers her head, letting it rest on Finn's chest.

She looks down at his dick in her hand.

Her grip tightens slightly as she starts stroking it up and down.

The movie continues as the couple on screen change their positions.

The woman on screen, on top of her lover, gives him a blowjob on the bed.

Bonnie looks at the movie and gulps.

Her stroking hand has caused Finn to close his eyes as she goes on.

FINN

Your hand feels so good.

His breath gets faster and Bonnie's too. She looks at his face closely as she keeps going.

BONNIE

Finn, your face...

Finn's mouth remains halfway open while she strokes him.

Bonnie bites her lip.

She looks at the movie and back to Finn.

Moving her legs onto the couch, she shifts around without letting go of him.

She kneels, still leaning onto Finn.

FINN

What are you...oh!

Bonnie leans further.

She kisses his dick's shaft.

Finn's precum spills over its tip.

He moans loudly.

She strokes him faster, her hand sliding up and down with ease.

Her eyes focus on Finn's eyes as her tongue travels down the length of his shaft and back up. 

When she reaches the tip her lips wrap around it.

She pulls her head back up, closing her eyes and gives the head several small kisses.

Finn's hand slides up and down Bonnie's back.

She opens her eyes looking straight into Finn's.

Suddenly she drops back down and swallows his dick up to the base.

She chokes slightly and her body jerks upward as she adjusts herself.

After a couple of seconds she pulls back and gasping for air.

BONNIE

(out of breath)

Its so good. I never thought it would feel so good.

While she recovers her hands caress Finn.

As soon as she can, she goes down and swallows his dick again.

She bobs her head up and down.

Finn moves his hand up to her head, and starts slightly pushing her back down when she goes up.

FINN

(out of breath)

Teeth...

Bonnie stops with her lips at the base of his dick.

She bites slightly into it a couple of times.

Finn lets out a big moan as he arcs his back.

She pulls off, gasping for air again, her hands still working on Finn.

BONNIE

(breathless)

It's so thick, I could not help myself.

She starts kissing the shaft where she bit down.

BONNIE (cont'd)

I'm sorry, did it hurt?

Her lips touch the tip of Finn's dick.

Finn pushes her head downwards.

She rests her hands on Finn's thighs. 

Bonnie closes her eyes as her lips slide up and down Finn's shaft.

He grabs her head with both hands and starts moving his hips, her eyes open halfway.

FINN

(breathless)

AH, Bonnie!

She tenses up as Finn holds her head down, she tries to pull back but Finn won't let her.

Finally, he lets go of her head and she sits back up.

Bonnie lifts her chin, one of her hands on her lips

She swallows, a mixture of fluids dripping from her mouth.

Moving her hands back onto Finn she opens her mouth, inhaling deeply.

Her body shakes mildly, her gaze turns to Finn's dick.

BONNIE

(shaky)

Can we do more?

Finn holds her hands as he balances onto her.

He plants a kiss on her as he pushes her onto the couch.

BONNIE (cont'd)

(between kisses)

Wait, Finn.

Finn jumps back onto the couch, away from Bonnie.

FINN

(scared)

I'm so sorry, I did not mean...

Before he can finish his sentence Bonnie throws herself on top of him and shuts him up with a kiss.

She cups his face with her hands.

Bonnie pulls back from the kiss and puts a finger to her lips.

BONNIE

Shh.

Finn stares at her while she starts pulling her shirt off.

Her voluptuous bosom bounces around as she finishes pulling out of her long sleeves.

She wears a cutesy frilly white brassiere.

Finn puts his hands on her waist as she undresses and slides them upwards.

He fondles her breasts, pushing them out of their casing while Bonnie undoes her bra and throws it off the side of the couch.

Her erect nipples are caught between Finn's fingers.

He pulls on them and Bonnie gasps.

Finn leans forward and kisses her nipples.

He sucks on one and she lets out a big moan, her head tilts back, eyes closed.

Finn loses his balance and falls back on the couch.

Bonnie gets off Finn, sliding off the couch.

While doing so she pulls Finn's shorts and underwear off.

She ends up kneeling in front of him, holding his dick for a moment before standing up to take her shorts off.

Meanwhile Finn takes off his shirt and knocks his shoes and socks off.

His breath is agitated while he looks at Bonnie slide her shorts off to reveal panties to match the bra she was wearing.

She stands for a moment in front of Finn, shyly evading his eyes, before slipping her panties off.

Finn extends his hand trying to touch her but Bonnie grabs his hand and guides it to her breast. 

She presses it into her and Finn grabs onto it with similar force.

Finn supports his weight on his elbow as Bonnie starts climbing on top of him, with his hand still holding her tit.

Bonnie mounts Finn slowly.

She positions herself on top, putting his dick between her thighs.

She rubs her body on him.

Finn relaxes back onto the couch as his hands start going all over her body.

He lowers his hands and grabs her bottom, squeezing hard.

Bonnie's hands turn to touching Finn's chest and arms before going back to his dick.

She bites her lip.

Her pussy rubs the shaft of Finn's penis, her love juices overflowing.

Finn rocks his hips side to side, feeling up her weight on him.

Bonnie puts a hand on Finn's chest.

She looks straight into his eyes as she lifts her pelvis up.

When she drops back down she does so slowly, his dick's tip touching her pussy lips.

She wiggles it around, causing her to lift her chin as she feels it.

Bonnie moans, her nails dig into his chest.

Finn's hands rest on her hips and squeeze her tight.

Slowly she starts dropping lower.

As Finn penetrates her she lets out a small scream.

BONNIE (cont'd)

Ahn!

Finn moves his hands up her back and embraces her. He holds her tight as she finishes lowering herself.

Bonnie quivers and her toes curl.

FINN

I'm going to move.

With her eyes closed and her hands on his chest she nods and bites her lip.

Finn squeezes her tighter onto his chest as he starts pumping his pelvis up and down.

Every time he pushes into her she moans.

His speed increases.

BONNIE

Ooo Finn.

Her voice turns into a continuous moan.

Finn starts sliding his hands down her back to her hips.

She pushes herself upwards and Finn's grabs onto her ass.

Bonnie starts moving her hips up and down fiercely, Finn matching her energy as he pulls her back down.

Her hands move onto his shoulders and she starts moving more violently.

She pulls back to the very tip of Finn's dick, and then takes it all in without it slipping out.

Bonnie rests her forehead on Finn's chest, drool starting to drip out of her mouth.

BONNIE (cont'd)

(surprised)

Oh!

Her eyes open as Finn's arms suddenly embrace her tightly.

He lets out a long moan as his body tenses up, he pumps his pelvis up and keeps it there.

He pulls her down onto his body as he ejaculates, filling her up.

She closes her eyes halfway and lets Finn hold her tight.

Finn grasps for air as he relaxes.

FINN

(breathless)

I couldn't stop myself...

She lifts her head up. 

BONNIE

Kiss me, Finn.

His hand cups her face.

And they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome on my socialmedia profiles: [](http://erostash.tumblr.com)[](https://www.patreon.com/erolayer)


End file.
